


A Challenge

by PureResonance



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Morgana Makoto and Yusuke are all mentioned, but only Yusuke appears at the very end and doesn't say anything. oops., this is dumb but I love these dumb pseudo-siblings and they do dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureResonance/pseuds/PureResonance
Summary: Ren Amamiya could spend his evenings doing many things.Tonight, he found himself inside of Big Bang Burger once again. However, he wasn’t alone this time.





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treekianthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/gifts).



> This was originally written for a tumblr prompt Tree gave me 9(?) months ago. The idea was dumb but I liked it enough that I went back and edited and improved it since there were some things in the original I wasn't pleased with. Since she helped me out with making an Ao3, it's only fair that my first posted work here goes out to her.

Ren Amamiya could spend his evenings doing many things. Since he moved to Tokyo he found he could spend his time in more ways than he could back in his hometown. He could spend time with a multitude of people, not all his friends and acquaintances would be available at night, but he always had a multitude of options available. There is always work at any of his part time jobs, Lala-chan always appreciated the extra set of hands, the flower shop was always relaxing, and he always enjoyed Sojiro’s lessons on nights where he helped out at Leblanc. Of course, he could also craft tools for use in the Metaverse, it was always good to carry extra lockpicks. He could train at the gym, spend the night at the bathhouse, study, the list goes on and on…

Tonight was different. Tonight, he found himself inside of Big Bang Burger once again. However, he wasn’t alone this time.

As soon as he learned about a certain friend’s plans, he had to step in. In the weeks he had spent with Futaba, he’d grown used to all her mannerisms and quirks. He knew once she set her mind towards something, nothing would change her mind unless it involved putting herself in a social situation she wasn’t prepared for.

This scenario was a far cry from that.

Now they were sitting across from each other in a booth, waiting to see if someone else would join them before they ordered dinner.

For about the sixth time that day, he quietly sighed, “This is a terrible idea.”

Without taking her eyes off her phone, Futaba cackled, “Heh, you’re starting to sound more like Makoto the more you say that.”

“I’m saying this because I’ve done the Big Bang Burger challenge before. It’s not a fun experience to have.” He shuddered every time he thought about his single attempt at the challenge. Morbid curiosity won out one Saturday night after overhearing people talking about it on the subway ride to school previously. It filled his mind with too many questions that he had to try it out. Despite barely being able to finish the massive burger, he had still won and received his prize. The next morning though, Ren had cursed his overconfidence as he was lying in bed miserably.

Curiosity finally won out as Futaba looked away from whatever she was occupying her attention to her phone to lock eyes with him.

“Then why’d you even come? This is between me and Inari.”

“Someone’s going to have to make sure you get home safely without collapsing from an upset stomach, and Morgana can’t be the one to do so,” he stated. Their fuzzy housemate wasn’t even present this time for good reason. Morgana, being Ren’s only witness to this massive burger experience, praised him for completing the challenge that night. Though, snarky and concerned comments about needing to eat better were the only thing the so called not-a-cat had to offer him the next morning, “Yusuke, I can at least trust to be smart enough to not do something like this. If anything he’s coming partly out of concern for you, and partly because satisfying some curiosity he has with the situation.”

Then again, Ren couldn’t even be sure about that either. Despite his eccentricities, Yusuke is one of the most intelligent members of their group. This situation though involved food however. Cheap food. Something Yusuke appreciates since food was never the top priority financially. That factor is what made it hard for Ren to predict Yusuke’s reaction to the situation.

“Please, once Inari gets here, we both know he won’t be able to resist getting free food once I say I’m going to pay for his,” her scoffing quickly turned into a loud exclamation as she continued, “Just you watch! I’ll convince him to this and then I’m going to complete this challenge faster than him! I’ll be going home with an achievement and an added stamina boost!”

Ren could only let out another tired sigh as he watched Yusuke take his seat beside him at their table, too focused on the girl in front of him to even take notice of when their friend entered the restaurant.

Tonight was going to be exhausting for more ways than one for everyone involved.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be an epilogue or sequel loosely related to this that I write in the future based off another dumb thing Tree came up with. We'll see though if I have the stamina for it though.
> 
> Also if you see any errors let me know and I'll fix them asap!


End file.
